Baking with Misaki (and Usagi)
by The Shattered Silence
Summary: Curious if he can advance in his culinary skills, Misaki takes up a baking class. Everyday he's assigned to create a new dessert to bring into each class, but a certain rabbit is more than determined to show him that he's the only ambrosia on this menu. *HIATUS*
1. Prologue

A/N: What the hell have I gotten myself into now? Just a side note, Misaki is twenty-one in this.

**x**

For Takahashi Misaki, experiencing any avidity when pertaining to his education was a quite seldom occasion. But, this! This was one entity he was anxiously awaiting for, especially with the spring term approaching its closure. He would be able to contemplate on this new discovery instead of consoling his grieving head after Kamijo exploited it for target practice. Besides, the timing happened to fall perfectly in the midafternoon, so there would be no issue in him having to neglect his part time job at Marukawa Publishing. Everything was working out perfectly, but there still seemed to be one problem that could demolish his entire plan. Someone who dwelled in the same complex as he, a certain silver-haired rabbit named…

"Usagi-san! Look at this!" the youth exclaimed when he burst through the front door, waving a printed blue paper in hand. Unable to repress his excitement, he kicked his shoes off, and hurried into the living room where the elder was slumped against his beloved teddy bear. In return, Misaki was graced with the vacant expression of a man who had spent innumerable hours on his extremely delayed manuscript, before said man collapsed back into his anterior position. Rolling his eyes, the youth ignored the elder's condition and plopped down next to him, nearly shoving the paper in his face. "Usagi! Look! I'm going to be taking a cooking class!"

Languidly, Akihiko once again turned his silvered head to acknowledge his young lover's presence and displayed his pendulous eyes. Misaki scowled at the exhaustion imprinted on the other's face and continued with his previous topic, frantically shaking the paper once more. "Did you hear what I said, or are you still sleeping?"

"I always listen to what Misaki says," he smoothly replied, momentarily blinking to clear his murky view, and revealing polished, lavender irises. The author groaned and veered to a more felicitous position, leaning his back against the plush cushions and massaging his temples. "You said you were going to take a cooking class. For what reason?" the rabbit asked, rummaging through his slacks for his half empty carton and removing a cigarette, "Misaki already knows how to cook fine. What reason does he need a class for?"

The boy's cheeks pinkened at the way his lover praised him, and chose to advert his gaze to the pile of books that were stacked messily on the small table top instead. Anything was better than having direct eye contact with the elder right now. "Uh, well. It's actually a class on cultural baking. I would learn how to make all different types of desserts from other countries," he paused, hesitantly shifting his gaze to notice the other was intently staring at him, and furiously blushed, his attention landing once more on the mountain of the author's previous works. "I-I wanted to take the cooking one, but it was already filled, so I settled on the baking one. It'll still be a lot of fun and I can still go to my part time job without being late."

When he received silence as the only response, Misaki turned to notice the man had reverted into his sagging position, the cigarette lazily jiggling between his lips. Sighing, the youth resumed reading the print on the paper, knowing the other was still somehow listening. "I'm supposed to create a dish every day for each class. Looks like they already gave the list of ingredients I need for the first one," he gushed, his emerald eyes shifting over to the drooping man, and his excitement shifting into a scowl, "Why don't you go back to sleep; in your room and not on the couch? You look like you're ready to collapse. This wouldn't happen if you actually followed your deadlines."

"I don't need sleep. I just need…" Akihiko slickly implied, his hazy gaze focusing on how Misaki was beginning to retreat from the living area in favor of the front door. His lengthy arm shot out and he latched onto the fabric of the boy's shirt, dragging him back in his direction and downward onto the sofa. "A recharge. Just a bit of Misaki and I'll be refreshed."

The youth squirmed, kicking his legs when the man loomed over him, and twisted his head when those serpentine lips began to kiss and nip at his slender neck. "No, stupid Usagi! I have to go get supplies for my class…." he ceased all protesting when a cool hand slid under his waistband and his sputtering dissolved, altering into a slight moan. "A-ah… Where the hell are you putting your hands?! A-ah…s-stop…STOP IT!"


	2. Day One: Profiteroles au Chocolat

**I**

**Profiteroles au Chocolat**

"Let's see," Misaki hummed, glancing over at the page that illustrated how to assemble his introductory course. This book contained the precise recipes the class would assign and the first dish happened to be of the French culture. To his side, was already the key part of the dessert, as he had already accomplished the creation of the pastries. Now all that he had to do was produce the finalization and he would have succeeded in the completion of the assignment. "It says to make the..." he paused, his nose wrinkling cutely when he realized he had absolutely no intellect on how to pronounce this specific topping. At least the steps were constructed in Japanese, so it took less effort to understand the main portions, but there were a few French words that were scattering on the vertex of his tongue.

He could journey upstairs and ask Usagi since the man had expertise in various articulations. Just, the trepidation of what the kitchen could alter into was enough to make him forgo the idea entirely. On the other hand, if he understood how exactly to prepare the course, phonating the right way seemed to be the least of his worries. "I'm sure they'll help us tomorrow if we don't know how to." he nodded to reassure himself and began to read the next set of directions.

By time he had blended the topping's combination, Akihiko had ventured downstairs for another cup of coffee and paused when he noticed the boy heavily involved in the kitchen. His rabbit perception then uncovered a fragrance that distinguished from Misaki's usual cooking, and he strolled over to where the other was frantically stirring the bowl in his hands. "What are you making?" he questioned, leaning over the youth's shoulder for a clearer view. "Is that ganache?"

"Is that how you say it?" Misaki frowned, his emerald eyes solicitously fixed on the inquisitive author and at their proximity, "I didn't even bother trying to pronounce it. I just thought it was chocolate."

Akihiko crooned in approval and then without a trace of warning, swiftly trapped the boy against the edges of the counter. Lifting one hand, he efficiently swiped the bowl from the other's hands, ignoring his stammering disapproval and plunged his finger into the mixture, flicking his tongue out to sample it for himself, "Hm, not bad, but it still needs something."

"Needs what?" Misaki growled, not too keen about the barricade that was currently halting his recipe. He was practically teetering on the conclusion, and this idiot just had to come along and bother him, didn't he? "I made it exactly how the steps said to. Besides, what do you know about cooking, Usagi-san? You burn water."

The silver-haired examined the mixture for a second, before looming over his young lover with a smile that implied exactly where his next sentence was headed. "Why, it's missing Misaki of course." Ignoring the bewildered glance, Akihiko then casually smeared the topping against the boy's cheek, before smoothly gliding his tongue upon the glazed skin. "That's a bit better, although it's still lacking something." Not even allowing Misaki a chance to protest, the author began to fumble with the strings that tied the youth's apron while his spare hand toyed with the top buttons of the light cotton shirt.

"U-Usagi-san! What the hell are you doing, you bastard?! I'm trying to cook here!" he gasped when that diabolical tongue he was so used to, proficiently circled the shell of his ear before clamping down gently. "S-stop…you idiot…"

"I was right," he purred, successfully freeing the struggling form of the apron and tossing the material to the side, "This tastes much better with Misaki in it." His lips then sealed anymore protesting while his nimble fingers flung the green buttoned-down shirt to the side. Momentarily breaking the connection, he caged the boy in his embrace and slithered his tongue along the rim of the reddened ear. "I'm rather curious to see what other parts of Misaki this can cover."

**(Scene removed. Refer to link in profile)**

A few moments later, he returned to the kitchen cleansed of any dessert and rabbit essence, when his eyes detected Usagi staring blankly at the plate of his pastries. "What are you doing now? Get away from them! It's bad enough I have to remake the sauce. I won't have you screwing up the pastries!"

"Misaki," he frowned, studying a gooey substance that had somehow piloted its way over to the pastries and slightly covered them. Did some of the sauce happen to get on them during his struggle to hide the bowl from Usagi? "As much as I enjoy Misaki's special flavor, I should be the only one to do that. I don't want anyone else, especially the people in your class, sampling you."

"…What the hell are you talking about? I-" the youth froze when he recognized exactly what _topping_ had landed on his pastries, and shifted his horrified gaze over to where the rabbit was now retreating from the kitchen, muttering about how he had work to do. "You…you…STUPID USAGI! This is all your fault! Now I'm going to have to start over!" he screeched, realizing the author had already ascended the metal stairs, "I'm going to kill you for this, you bastard!"

Takahashi Misaki- spent the rest of the afternoon recreating his dessert.

He could only hope tomorrow's would survive the perverted rabbit's antics.

_**Yeah right.**_


	3. Intermission: Usagi's New Novel

**AN**: My brain has exploded from the length of the next chapter. If anyone happens to locate any pieces, please drop me a message and I'll send a return address. That being said, this is not the next chapter, it's not done. Fear not though, it has so much smut in it; I think I've overused the term for the time being. Until it's ready, I've decided to post this. This was supposed to be at the beginning of the next, but meh, things change. Extremely short piece ahead.

**xx**

**Intermission: Usagi's New Novel**

"You bastard! You stayed up all night to write this?!" Misaki roared, kicking aside a bountiful amount of scattered papers, which so happened to be the author's latest print-out. "When the hell did I ever say, _'Oh, Akihiko-sama, please cover me in the cake frosting!'?!_ You were the idiot who came in when I was baking and decided to cover me in it!" he screeched, flinging another packet down against the collapsed form on the study floor. "Here's another! _'Akihiko-sama, I wish you would turn me into dessert and eat it all off me. Lick it off really slow though.'_ You asshole! I refuse to allow you to publish this shit!"

The pile bounced off the silvered head, before piloting off in another direction. A savage growl, and then the form gradually began to vitalize. "Is that a problem?" an ominous voice rumbled from the floor, causing the tiny hairs on the youth's neck to elevate. Akihiko slowly rose from his crumbled position, his bangs shielding his languid eyes and his usual proper attire, completely wrinkled. "Mi-sa-ki?" he perilously crooned, lifting his head to grace the trembling boy who was only a few feet away, "I asked you, is there a problem?"

"O-of course there's a problem!" Misaki sputtered, foolishly refusing to renege his stance, no matter how terrified he was at the moment. "You're completely turning something I was happy doing into one of your disgusting fantasies!" he bellowed, swallowing the lump in his throat when said man grunted in response. "A-and… I don't appreciate you turning me into some damn pervert when you know I'm not anything like this!"

With the malignant aura practically radiating off him, Akihiko narrowed his drooping violets in the boy's direction. "I've told you time and time again," he rumbled, his bangs once more ungracefully shielding his inflamed eyes. "This is a fictional Misaki. He is nothing like the real Misaki," he paused, only to release a lascivious purr that was more than enough of a warning for the youth. "Though at times, I do wish my Misaki was much more… open."

"Like hell that'll ever happen!" Misaki snorted, his fiery personality once more in place, "I swear if you screw up my next assignment like you did yesterday, I'll really make you regret it!" he frowned when he realized Akihiko was staring down at him with a mix of curiosity and amusement, "I…I won't talk to you for a week!"

"Hmmph." He grunted, inching a step closer to the lithe form that was beginning to step backwards. "You really are still a kid, aren't you?" he grinned, his agile reflexes quickly pinning his struggling lover before he had any chance of escaping. "Let's just find out how much you still are."

Refusing to back down in this sudden battle, Misaki began to kick against the much loftier frame than he, though he knew it would be completely futile. "N-no! Stay the hell away from me! I'll be late for my first class! I was lucky I was able to remake everything the way it should be!" He froze when those large, cool hands began the journey up his shirt and toyed with one of his slumbering buds. "Usagi…Usagi! You idiot, don't touch me! Ah..ah…N-no.… USAGGGIII-SANNN!"


	4. Day Two: Swedish Pancake Stack Cake

**A/N: ** Cameo at the end. Also, a bit of **OOC** (unquestionably) for Misaki; you'll find out why. To lessen the ridiculous length of this chapter, the beginning is broken up into scenes, before it turns into one extremely long scene.

**A little warning in advance:** This is an **extremely** graphic chapter. Therefore, I won't be keeping it up long, and within a few days, the scene will be** removed** from the story and **relocated to the second site.**

**II**

**Swedish Pancake Stack Cake**

For nine o' clock at night, the penthouse was astonishingly quiescent. Aside from the clanging of pots and the pattering of circuitous footsteps originating from the kitchen, all pandemonium had vanished entirely. There was no frantic typing upstairs. No telephone ricocheting from the hook with a roaring Isaka on the other line. And the most telling of all, no crashing of objects as Misaki would try to evade a certain author. For one valid reason.

Just about an hour or so ago, the place had been swarmed with the tumult of quibbling before said rabbit was dragged out of the penthouse for an important dinner he had "_completely forgotten" _about. After Isaka had managed to haul Akihiko to at least the elevators, Aikawa had turned back to politely explain to Misaki they would return within a few hours. And, now, he was faced with complete silence.

Complete and utterly delicious silence.

'Yes, this was the true definition of bliss,' is what the youth had decided.

He swiftly glanced at the text upon the page, before returning to where his bowl lay. "Well, the stack was easy to make. Basically it just seems like a set of flapjacks with whipped cream and raspberries on it…" he murmured, poking at one of the cakes with a fork to assure it had cooked properly.

"Perfect!" The youth beamed, rushing over to the fridge to pull from it the carton of raspberries. "Just a few more steps and I'm finished!" he sang, contented that Usagi wouldn't be able to abrogate this one. "Now to find the mixer…"

A faint rustling out within the living room caused the gadget to nearly slip from his hands. Suspiciously, Misaki narrowed his eyes and peered over the countertop to scrutinize the area. "Usagi-san?" he called out, obtaining no answer in return. "Great, now I'm hearing things." Briefly glancing up at the clock, he sighed and began the task of whipping the cream into peaks.

The traditional buzz of the electric egg beater was soothing; the device the most pragmatic method to vanish all lumps from the batter. Misaki hummed, focusing on timing the speed just perfectly. "As soon as the cream is done, I have to add the vanilla and the other ingredients and I'll be done. Now if I can just-"

"What are you doing?" a sudden, baritone voice questioned.

Beyond vulnerable to the abrupt intrusion, the brunette lurched forward and all mastery upon the device strayed. The silver beaters crashed into the edges of the bowl, spraying the whipped cream and drenching the now two figures within the sullied kitchen.

Greatly flabbergasted, Misaki trembled in anger and lifted his arm to whisk away the liquid from his semblance. He sputtered, instantly circling his attention over to the one who had induced the catastrophe. "You bastard! What the h-" Infuriated words extinguished in his throat when he realized Akihiko was just as shocked as he. The fasteners of his dress shirt were undone and revealed his strapping torso, which now had globs of cream trickling from it.

The brunette withdrew, struggling to quench his reddened cheeks and regain control of his voice. "What the hell, Usagi! You weren't supposed to be home for another hour!" he declared, narrowing emeralds up at the still inaudible author. "Don't tell me you ran out from yet another important dinner!"

But in return, Akihiko disregarded his young lover's nonsensical ranting and gawked at the substance that playfully lingered on the tantalizing boy next to him. He thickly swallowed, approaching the still bellowing Misaki and then angled his nimble fingers underneath his chin, hauling the other into a searing kiss.

Misaki squeaked, his hands fumbling to press upon the other's chest and shove him aside, though he knew the effort would be futile. "Usagi! St-mmph!" he tried to protest, but was muffled by the probing and obstinate tongue delving into his mouth. After his lungs pleaded for the intake of oxygen, he finally succeeded in pushing the author away, breathing heavily and trying to calm his thundering heartrate. "Don't do that, you idiot!"

"It's just..." the silver-haired profoundly rumbled, "Misaki looks so appetizing right now…" he paused, indicating his point by dusting the corner of the other's mouth with the vertex of his tongue and pulled back with an even more desirous expression. "He even tastes so."

As expected of his young lover, Misaki intensely blushed. However, with one brief glance at himself and the monstrosity that was now the kitchen, he had reverted back into his previous conniption. "T-that's all your fault! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" he shouted, faltering when he realized he had neglected one fundamental detail. "When the hell did you even get home? I never heard the door!"

"When you weren't paying attention," was the clipped response, though the usual pitch of the author was heavier than usual. "Misaki was on the other side of the kitchen when I came home."

How? The kitchen was practically adjacent to the living area! Unless… "That's impossible," Misaki growled, arms crossing to prove just how annoyed he was. "I didn't even hear you!"

"I know," Akihiko grinned; the expression of one of a feline who had just ensnared their daily prey. "That was the point."

**X**

Sometime during their frenzied tongue samba and after the youth's soiled apron had been discarded, Usagi had managed to search around on the countertop and locate the carton of raspberries. He leaned back slightly, gazing into Misaki's fogged eyes and settled one of the raspberries in between his lips. The fruit voluntarily slipped through, poised gracefully on his velveteen tongue, before solicitously guiding the berry toward the brunette's own quivering muscle.

Misaki whimpered when the spare hand of the elder trailed down to the waistband of his lounge pants, easily sliding through and toward the feverish region. He gasped, his lips enclosing around the fruit and squeezing so tightly that the ruby-tinted juice began to trek down his chin. "S-stop…" he weakly demurred against the elder's lips, barely provoking any impact. "Don't touch me there..."

Disconnecting their mouths with a slight click, Akihiko returned his attention entirely on the bulge protruding from the thin lounge pants. "Why? Misaki is already so hard here. Besides…" he grinned, quickly ridding the boy of the offensive fabric and peered over at the cream intermingling with the bubbling prefluid. "I do believe I have yet another mess to clean up. Now don't I, Misaki?"

**X**

**(Scene removed. Refer to link in profile)**

"But Misaki is so cute," Usagi purred, laying another chaste kiss on the top of his young lover's nose. "So very cute."

The elder then redid his trousers and stood from their position on the couch, lightly chuckling when Misaki clutched at another pillow to conceal his bare form. "I suppose I should go work on the manuscript now that I have more than enough inspiration. Aikawa will kill me if I don't," he sighed, recalling he had once again bolted from another dinner tonight and probably ruined another essential deal for the publishing company.

First he would sort through what he needed for the night, and then perhaps entice the youth to join him in another cleansing session, one that involved a shower instead.

"Usagi-san isn't going to bother me anymore now when I'm baking, right?" Misaki questioned, repositioning himself so his chin rested on the edge of the sofa, luminous emeralds peering over at the rabbit ascending the staircase. "That's what you said!"

Akihiko paused in his journey, turning around to capture his young lover's gaze. "I did say that, didn't I?" he chuckled and resumed his steps. "I meant what I said, but that was only for tonight." He paused, his hearing expanding to listen to the sputtering from below. "Misaki will have to make other deals with me, if he wants to continue baking with no problems."

The office door then closed with a soft click; an abundance of screaming followed shortly, and then a pillow was harshly launched in the direction the elder once stood.

**X**

Enough was enough! Astounded he had been praised on how elaborate the results of his dish were, Misaki exited the baking class in a huff. Although Usagi-san hadn't demolished it by other _methods_, when they had landed on the counter top, the youth had swung his leg forward and knocked the entire stack clean to the floor. And yet again, he had exhausted the morning in reestablishing the assignment from scratch. Stupid rabbit and his worthless promises! Now posed the essential of all his problems; how to dodge the mischievous author and his antics completely.

At least until he was able to succeed in creating his dessert for the day. Once he had scanned the streets to assure himself no rabbits were lurking about, Misaki fumbled with his phone until he came across a rather familiar name.

"Toudou! How are you?" He beamed, a smile enlivening on his lips at hearing his manga buddy's excited voice. "Yes, yes. I saw the new issue! Sensei really has outdone himself! Anyway, I have a favor to ask you…"

The question was, would Toudou accept his plead and allow him to do what he was practically begging for? Ultimately preoccupied in contriving to avoid Usagi at all costs, Misaki neglected to observe his path and nearly slammed into another student. Emeralds widened as he realized he had just seen them a few moments ago in the class he was in.

"Watch it, idiot!" a voice snapped, "You almost made me drop this!"

Misaki yelped, his phone along with Toudou nearly plummeting to the ground as he was brutally scolded. "I'm so sorry!" he sputtered, his cheeks morphing into a humorous advertisement for a light corporation. "That was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"I'll say you weren't," the student snorted, clutching his wrapped dish protectively to his chest, "Just watch it next time."

The brunette just mutely nodded in response, his eyes shifting to the charred fragments of a pastry that had landed upon his shoes. Scowling, the other student's cheeks pinkened before he scurried off, mumbling about how "the moron had destroyed his precious dessert for Miyagi".

"Misaki?"

"Ah, yes, I'm still here!" he immediately echoed, returning his attention back to his and Toudou's conversation, "Anyway… do you think I could come to your apartment tomorrow in the afternoon?" he frowned, trying to develop a meaningful explanation. "You see, I'm taking this baking class and my landlord is making it really _difficult _for me to cook anything…"

**XX**

"Shinobu-chin, really! I just had a huge lunch!"

The blond scowled as he pushed the remains of the charred pastry toward the raven-haired professor. "Eat it," he commanded, "I spent a long time making that for you!"

With a defeated sigh, the elder knew damn well the tears would be flowing soon if he didn't obey the fiery blond in front of him. Cringing, he dragged a knife through the burnt dough, frowning when it took almost all his strength to cut through. "Alright then…" Popping the piece into his mouth, the professor's hands instantly clutched at his throat when the dessert obstructed his breathing. "S-Shinobu!"

"Oh geez!" he huffed, "I'm tired of your act. Just swallow the damn thing already!"

**xx**

If it hasn't been obvious yet, I don't really care much about writing out the steps for the dessert Misaki is creating. It's meant to show through brief details and of course, the chapter title, but that's about it.

This story will be going on **hiatus**, as I have far too much work in reality to write something this detailed and massive. Also, I wish to focus on my actual plot story for the time being. If you want it to continue sooner than I have set the date for, then do state that you do. Otherwise, it stays in queue.

For now, this concludes part one of Misaki's adventure. We'll just have to wait and see if he's able to evade Usagi by changing his location.


End file.
